As long as I'm with you
by Sekai-no-yume
Summary: Le temps passe, mais la douleur reste. Malgré tous ses efforts, LuHan se retrouve face à un dilemme : le groupe ou son amour? La pression, la peur, les regrets... Mais surtout, son amour qu'il ne peut plus bafouer. Alors il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début, mais quelles en seront les conséquences? (EXO - XiuHan)


Hey~

Non, je ne suis pas morte.. x) Mais bon, vous savez, les pannes d'inspi, les cours, le stress, pas Internet, tout ça, c'est dur... u_u

'Fin bref, juste pour prévenir ceux qui, par le plus grand des hasards, liraient ma fiction 'Because it changed my life', j'ai dans mes projets de la terminer, mais quand... Aucune idée.. x) Un jour, c'est sûr! :3

Bref! Donc voici un OS XiuHan (XiuMin et LuHan du groupe EXO) que j'ai écris y'a deux/trois mois. :3 J'ai eu quelques retours favorables, donc je me suis dit que je le posterai ici. :3

Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes ou des incohérences, mes béta sont des fainéantes. x) Et moi aussi.. Bonne lecture~ :3

Disclaimer : on s'en doute, mais EXO n'est pas à moi

Béta lectrices : Lapinou et Milky-chan

Je retourne en traînant les pieds dans ma chambre sans même parler à qui que ce soit. Je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne humeur, je risquerais d'être trop méchant. Leurs voix me parviennent comme étouffées, et ma gorge se resserre peu à peu.

Il avait eu raison, je n'avais pas le droit de vous enlever cette opportunité : si ça ne me plaisait pas, je n'avais plus qu'à partir. Malgré tout, ça restait très douloureux.

Je ne voulais pas tout arrêter. J'avais fourni des efforts presque toute ma vie pour en arriver là. Ça me fatiguait énormément, et j'avais parfois beaucoup de difficultés à tenir le coup, entre les répétitions, les entraînements et les concerts. Mais j'aimais ça. Tout l'amour et le soutien que l'on recevait en retour en valaient la peine. C'est ce que je croyais avant. Mais désormais, ma vision des choses était totalement différente.

Maintenant, tout mon monde ne tournait plus autour d'un seul objectif. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas réussi à accepter, au début.

Ne plus penser qu'à une seule personne, ne plus se concentrer que sur une seule personne, ne plus aimer qu'une seule personne de cette manière... Ça avait chamboulé tout l'ordre de mon petit monde, et tout remettre en ordre avec ce nouvel élément avait était terriblement difficile. Mais ce que je savais, c'est que jamais je ne pourrais l'enlever : j'étais tombé amoureux, fort et profondément, et rien n'aurait pu y remédier.

Chaque fois que je voyais ton visage, je souriais. Chaque fois que tu me souriais, je me sentais heureux comme jamais. Chaque fois que j'entendais ton rire, je frissonnais et riais moi aussi. Chaque fois que tu me touchais, je tremblais. Chaque fois que nous nous disputions, malgré que ça reste rare, je pleurais. Rien de ce que tu pouvais faire ne me laissait indifférent. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans me poser la question « Et MinSeok ? » à un moment ou un autre. C'était handicapant, mais en même temps tellement plaisant que je n'aurais pas pu m'en passer.

Le plus dur, c'était de ne pas pouvoir te le dire. Beaucoup de personnes de mon entourage m'avait dit, quand j'étais plus jeune, que le plus éprouvant était d'accepter ses sentiments. Mais pas pour moi. En réalité, c'était comme de me dire que maintenant j'étais une idole. J'avais du mal à réaliser l'ampleur de la signification, mais dès que j'assimilais complètement, je trouvais ça grisant.

Oui, grisant. T'aimer était vraiment passionnant. Dit comme ça, ça sonne tout de suite très niais, et pourtant, c'est très loin de tout ça. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi, et j'aime tellement parler de toi que je pourrais le faire pendant des heures. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je m'en suis rendu compte. Se Hun discutait avec moi, tard le soir, et on en était venus à parler des membres du groupe. Forcément, j'en avais profité pour parler de toi. Et le dialogue était devenu monologue. Je ne me serais pas arrêté de parler si Se Hun ne m'avait pas interrompu.

« LuHan ! Arrête un peu, là. Je veux pas écrire sa biographie, juste savoir ce que tu penses de lui ! » avait-il dit avec un demi-sourire.

« De quoi tu parles ? On discute, là , c'est tout.

-Non, TU discutes, et moi j'écoute. T'as appris sa description par cœur, ou quoi ? »

C'était à ce moment là que j'avais commencé à me poser des questions. Pour moi il m'avait semblé normal de connaître ton T-shirt préféré, combien de sucre tu mets dans ton thé, à quel âge tu as perdu ta première dent ou même la marque de dentifrice que tu utilises. Mais en y réfléchissant, si on me l'avait demandé pour JunMyeon ou même Tao, je n'aurais pas su répondre exactement.

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas ne pas connaître les autres, ou ne pas m'intéresser à eux, c'était juste que pour toi, je retenais absolument tout ce que tu me disais. Je me sentais un peu coupable, c'est vrai, mais au fil du temps, j'avais appris à faire avec. Parfois, il m'arrivait de penser « C'est à cette heure-là qu'il aime prendre son bain. » alors que l'on n'était pas ensemble, et c'était ce que je pensais être normal.

C'était grâce à JunMyeon que j'avais mis des mots exacts sur mes sentiments. On en avait parlé un matin où l'on était les seuls debout. Le silence remplissait notre dortoir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et j'aidais notre leader à faire le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, lorsqu'il commença à mettre du café dans ta tasse.

« Non, pas de café le matin pour MinSeok, juste du thé sans sucre. » lui avais-je dis avant qu'il le verse.

Puis je m'étais remis tranquillement à la cuisson des œufs.

« Oh d'accord ! Donc je met quoi pour Tao et Jongdae ?

-Aucune idée.

-Pourquoi tu le sais pour Minnie et pas pour les autres ?

-Je retiens mieux ces détails à propos de lui que pour les autres, c'est tout, avais-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

-Euh... LuLu, je voudrais pas t'embêter ni rien, mais c'est pas... commun, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

J'avais lâché ma spatule et m'étais tourné vers lui pour le voir l'air un peu gêné, comme si ce qu'il avait à me dire n'allait vraiment pas me plaire.

« Je sais, je me comporte pas pareil avec lui et avec les autres, mais où est le problème ? Tu es bien comme ça avec l'un des membres, non ?

-Justement, Lu Han. Justement. Il n'y a que toi qui agisse comme ça avec l'un des membres, ajouta-t-il l'air contrit.

-Ah... Et ça change quoi, concrètement ? Avais-je demandé, pas vraiment sûr de là où il voulait en venir.

-Et bien, il se pourrait que... Hum... Que tu sois amoureux de lui. »

Un long silence s'était installé entre nous, et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais oppressé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si tu le savais ? Rien ne serait plus pareil. Pourtant, peu importait à quel point je retournais la situation dans ma tête, je ne trouvais que cette solution : je t'aime.

« Pourquoi, JunMyeon ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui et pas sur quelqu'un de plus accessible? »

S'en était suivi une longue conversation jusqu'à ce que tout le monde n'arrive pour manger. Et comme chaque matin, tu m'avais souri gentiment pour t'avoir servi ton thé, et comme chaque matin, je me sentais terriblement léger à l'entente de ton remerciement. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était que je savais pourquoi, désormais, et ça ne faisait que me rendre encore plus joyeux.

Et c'était ensuite que c'était devenu vraiment dur pour moi. Je ne voulais absolument pas que tu découvres mon secret, car j'étais profondément persuadé que tu ne m'aimais pas de la même façon. Et pourtant, malgré mes convictions, malgré mes peurs, je peinais à rester un simple ami. Mais je le devais, aussi bien pour nous deux que pour notre carrière à tous.

Et les jours passaient, puis les semaines, et rien ne changeait, à part mon mal-être qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Être toujours aussi proche de toi, mais devoir me retenir de toucher trop longtemps, ou là où il ne fallait pas, de peur que tu me rejettes me tuait un peu plus à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas que je m'étais éloigné de toi, bien au contraire. Non, mais je pensais égoïstement que notre relation aurait pu devenir plus, et savoir que c'était impossible me réduisait le cœur en morceaux de la façon la plus lente et la plus douloureuse qui soit.

J'entends soudain la porte du salon s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger vers ma chambre. Pitié, faîtes que se soit Se Hun !

« Lu-ge, je peux entrer? »

Je soupire en reconnaissant la voix du maknae. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de parler avec toi ce soir.

« Oui, vas-y. »

Je le regarde entrer doucement et refermer la porte de la même manière. Il semble inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Suho hyung ?

-Il voulait parler de mon comportement ces derniers jours, soupiré-je.

-MinSeok hyung, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Il trouve que j'agis comme un enfant, et que si je ne me remets pas rapidement, il allait devoir avoir recourt aux grands moyens.

Je le vois ouvrir les yeux en grand sous la surprise. Moi aussi, ça m'a étonné d'entendre JunMyeon dire ça, alors qu'il a tendance à toujours vouloir aller dans notre sens, mais je le comprends : EXO avant tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne voulait pas quand même dire _ça_ ?

-Si, il ira prévenir le manager.

Se Hun s'assoit sur mon lit machinalement, le regard dans le vide. On dirait qu'il est ailleurs, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre. La ville est encore très animée dehors, et les lumières jettent de drôles d'ombres sur le plafond. Je me sens vide, comme si mes dernières forces avaient été ôtées de mon corps contre ma volonté. Je me sens seul et triste car je ne peux pas être avec toi, mais il faut que je retrouve le moral pour le bien de notre avenir musical. Comment ?

Comme en réponse à ma question informulée, j'entends Se Hun me dire :

-Il faut que tu lui avoues tout.

-Pardon ?! Crié-je sans même m'en rendre compte. Non ! C'est hors de question ! Tu imagines ce qu'il dirait ? À quel point il serait dégoûté ?! Je refuse de prendre ce risque ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette. Je refuse de devoir m'éloigner de lui. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ? Ajouté-je en murmurant, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Se Hun se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je sens les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes dans mon cou.

-Tu dois lui dire, Lu Han. Je ne dis pas ça pour te rendre triste, reprend-il rapidement en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre. Mais tu es en train de te laisser mourir, avec pour seul raison valable la peur. Tu es déjà mal, de toute manière autant tout tenter, au risque de tout perdre. Je sais que ça te fait plus peur que n'importe quoi, mais c'est normal. Tu es vivant, alors profites-en ! Est-ce que tu pourrais supporter de te réveiller tous les matins, dans trente ans, de regarder ta femme dormir paisiblement à tes côtés et te dire avec regret que ç'aurait pu être lui ? Non, je le sais. Alors arrête un peu de rester sur le côté à regarder les autres vivre et vient faire comme eux ! Et peut-être que tu pourras partager avec lui l'une des plus belles histoires d'amour.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je me sens tellement bouleversé par ses paroles, ses mots résonnent dans ma tête : « avec regret », « histoires d'amour », « peur ». C'est vrai, j'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé, et pire encore. Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Un rire amer m'échappe quand je me rend compte de ma situation idiote. La peur de l'inconnu, du rejet, ce sont des peurs que tout le monde a, c'est humain. Il suffit de passer au-dessus.

Et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne veux pas regretter d'être passé à côté de toi sans rien oser.

Je me redresse et sourit à Se Hun, le remerciant silencieusement, voulant garder mon courage pour te parler. Mais j'entends des coups être frappés à ma porte.

-LuHan ? C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

C'est ta voix. Je tremble, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais : je dois te dire _je t'aime_, ou jamais je n'oserais.

-LuHan ? Ça va bien ?

Je m'éloigne de Se Hun et essuie mes larmes en espérant qu'il ne vois rien en entrant, mais il se fige en m'entendant renifler. Se Hun s'en va sans rien dire, mais il me jette un dernier regard d'encouragement.

-Tu pleures ?! Lance-t-il choqué.

-Non, non, tout va bien, le rassuré-je.

-LuHan, ne me le cache pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est à propos de ta discussion avec JunMyeon ?

Je réfléchis le plus vite que je puisse pour trouver quoi dire. C'est le moment ou jamais, Se Hun a raison. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre, non ?

-Entre autres... soupiré-je, m'avouant vaincu. Il faut que je te dises une chose, MinSeok, mais tu promets de ne pas me juger, hein ?

Il semble sceptique, sûrement à cause du fait que je l'ai appelé par son prénom, les sourcils relevés, et je commence à regretter mes paroles. Il va m'en vouloir, c'est sûr. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler, mais c'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

-Bien sûr. C'est grave, Lulu ?

Le surnom me fait craquer. J'aime tellement l'entendre m'appeler ainsi, ça me donne l'impression qu'on est proches, plus proches que des amis...

-Non, c'est rien, dis-je en souriant maladroitement. Assis-toi, ça risque de prendre du temps.

Il s'assoit à mes côtés, et j'allume ma lampe de chevet pour mieux le voir.

Il est tellement beau ce soir. Sa peau blanche fait se refléter la lumière, ses petits yeux ont un air sérieux qui me transperce, ses cheveux sont en désordre d'avoir trop passer sa main dedans et ses grosses joues que j'aime tant sont contractées par l'attente. Je l'aime tellement que l'envie me prend de le caresser, mais je me retiens, je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

-Hum, hum... Donc. MinSeok, il y a déjà plusieurs mois, je me suis rendu compte que je suis amoureux de toi, annoncé-je en devenant très rouge. Ne m'interromps pas ! J'en ai parlé avec Se Hun et JunMyeon, parce que ce sont eux qui m'ont ouvert les yeux. Au début, je trouvais ça normal. Et puis j'ai observé comment ça se passe pour les autres personnes, et aussi dans notre milieu, et j'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais dû ressentir ça. C'est tabou, je ne peux pas t'aimer. Et puis j'ai commencer à penser que si tu l'apprenais, alors tu serais en colère, dégoûté, horrifié. Pire encore, tu refuserais de continuer à vivre et chanter avec moi, et j'aurais dû quitter le groupe... Alors j'ai décidé de tout te cacher. Mais ça me tuait, à chaque fois j'avais peur que tu comprennes, je me sentais triste de ne pas pouvoir agir comme je le voulais. Je me sentais si mal, j'en faisait des cauchemars, je ne dormait presque plus. Ensuite, JunMyeon s'est rendu compte que je n'arrivais plus à suivre le rythme des entraînements et des concerts, alors il m'a posé un ultimatum : soit je trouve un moyen d'aller mieux, donc tout avouer, soit j'arrête tout et je rentre chez moi pour t'oublier. Je ne pouvais pas partir, pas après tous ces efforts, et je ne voulais pas vous quitter. Mais tout te dire, ça me semblait... tellement insurmontable.

Je fis une pause pour essuyer mes larmes. Je ne le regardais pas, par peur de vraiment éclater en sanglots.

-C'est Se Hun qui m'a convaincu. C'est pour ça que je pleurais il y a un instant. Alors si tu ne veux plus être mon ami, ou même ne plus avoir aucun contact avec moi, je comprendrais et partirais au plus vite. Je ne veux juste pas que tu me mentes...

Je baisse le regard vers mes pieds. Je ne veux pas voir sa réaction, plutôt avaler de l'acide en sautant dans du feu que de voir le dégoût sur son visage et la colère dans ses yeux.

Mais il me relève le visage doucement jusqu'à que nos regards se croisent. Il a l'air calme, et ça me fais encore plus peur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je vais te détester, Lu Han ? Demande-t-il calmement.

-P-Parce que je t'aime... Que tu es un garçon et moi aussi... Enfin c'est pas ce qu'on appelle normal.

-Lulu, à quel moment tu t'es mis en tête que j'étais homophobe ? Honnêtement, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu ne m'aies jamais dîtes.

-Vraiment ?

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, et je me fiche d'utiliser cette expression trop vieille. Il ne me hais pas !

-Bien sûr ! T'es idiot ou bien ? Dit-il en riant. Mais pourquoi tu t'es fait souffrir autant tout seul dans ton coin ? T'es encore plus désespérant que ce que je croyais. Je t'aime toujours, peu importe ce que tu fais.

-Minnie...

-Je dis pas que je t'aime autant, j'y ai jamais réfléchi, mais maintenant, si tu veux me faire un câlin, dormir avec moi ou même me tenir par la main, ne te retient plus, d'accord ? Je veux que tu sois heureux, alors peu importe tes envies, ne te retient plus. Tu me promets ?

-Oui, promis, Minnie ! Répond-je en souriant à pleine dents.

Et je lui saute immédiatement dans les bras. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il réagit aussi bien, mais je n'aurais jamais pu espérer mieux.

-Merci, Minnie. J'aurais jamais crû que tu réagirais comme ça.

-Oh, c'est blessant, dit-il sur un faux air tragique. Ne doute plus jamais à mon propos, Lulu. Je t'aimerais toujours, souffle-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant longuement frissonner.

-Tu sais, même si tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime, je m'en fiche. Parce que c'est déjà plus que ce que j'aurai crû.

Et c'était vrai. Il était à mes côtés, à rire, à me câliner et à me parler, et c'était le principal. À partir du moment où je suis avec lui, je peux aller n'importe où, parce qu'il m'aime, et que je l'aime.

Mooh.. Je suis pas trop satisfaite de tout ça, mais bon, rien n'est parfait, hein... u_u J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu! :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mord pas. ;)

SNY


End file.
